A Walk on Her Wild Side
by Bella Aria
Summary: Minerva McGonagall lets her wild side out, and Snape witnesses. SSMM


            To all the students, and most of the teachers at Hogwarts, she was the strict, cold, somewhat prudish deputy headmistress.  A stiff outer appearance of harsh spectacles, tightly bunned hair, and thick robes helped her keep a rigid persona to match.  Students were easily kept in line by the icy lioness, and she easily commanded respect from her colleagues.

            But that was not completely who Minerva McGonagall truly was.  She did have a softer side, an emotional side, a side that threatened to break through the rigid.  That side tended to slip out when her students were in danger or harmed in any way.  Some students seemed to have a knack for bringing that side out, three in particular, she thought.

            She also had a playful side.  She had to bite her tongue sometimes to keep from bursting out laughing at the Weasley twins's antics or at a quip Xiomara Hooch would mutter under her breath at staff meetings.  This was a side of Minerva she was most lax in keeping hidden.  Joking with Albus, trading barbs with Severus, even a smart remark or two with the twins kept the joker inside her at bay.

            But the hardest side of her personality to appease was the side furthest from the strict persona the whole of Hogwarts had come to know.  It was the side that made her wear sexy undergarments even though she was the only one who saw them.  It made her eyes follow Severus's form as he walked out of a room.  It made her curious about how well endowed Hagrid must be.  And this side of her was the reason she was standing in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest by the light of the half-moon and thousands of stars.

Minerva had been feeling fit to burst for two weeks now; afraid she was going to explode if her…raunchier…side didn't find satisfaction.  So she had snuck out of the castle late one night in mid-May, hoping to release some of the tension built up inside her.

            Now in the night-lit clearing, Minerva stood barefoot, relishing the feeling of the cool, damp grass against her feet.  She always started with her shoes and stockings, and then moved onto her hair, which she did now.  Easily but slowly, as though trying to memorize every instant, she pulled out the pins that fastened her hair so tightly.  She shook her head slightly as the shiny mane of jet black hair tumbled down to her waist.  Minerva gently raked her fingers against her scalp, letting her follicles relax after their daylong imprisonment.

            Sighing with contentment already, Minerva shrugged of her emerald green outer robes and let them fall to the grassy woodland floor.  The she reached behind her neck for the zipper of her black gown.  She slid the dress off slowly, letting the cool night air kiss her warm skin.

            After stepping out of the black gown, Minerva stood in the moonlight wearing nothing but her underwear, a lacy black bra and matching panties, more than a little aroused.  It was _very_ nice to let this side of her personality out.

            She let her fingernails scratch gently up her sides as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.  As she removed it, the sudden freedom from the restricting article, combined with the chill of the fresh air on her delicate skin, brought goose bumps all across her body and her nipples to sensitive little peaks.

            Minerva cupped her breasts, kneading them gently before running her hands down to her hips, hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties, inching them off, feeling how wet they were and she slid them down her lean legs.

            Minerva stood, completely naked, in the moon- and starlight, reveling in the freedom of the complete wildness of it all.  She let one hand drift back to her breast as the other brushed softly through the dark curls between her legs.  Just as she was about to press further into her wet heat, she heard a noise behind her.  She spun around and came face to face with Severus Snape.

            Severus unashamedly let his eyes roam over his colleague's naked body.  He'd never thought Minerva to be unattractive, but the sight he beheld now was amazing.  She was slim, but toned and healthy-looking, and she had beautiful, full breasts, which were now heaving in her surprise at being caught.  Her skin was flawless and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Severus raised his eyes to her face, appreciating the glow of her eyes and the fullness of her lips.  Her long black hair was down, falling across her shoulders and down her back.  Severus had never seen anything more beautiful.

            He let his eyes fall to the pile of clothes on the clearing floor.  "It would appear Professor McGonagall has melted," he remarked.  Raising his eyes back to hers, he added, "and left a gorgeous wood nymph in her place."

            Minerva was torn.  She didn't know whether she should be embarrassed and turn into a cat and for it, or to be even more aroused and ask him to stay.  At his words, she quickly realized she had no choice; his silky voice sent a warm shiver down her stomach.  Brazenly, she stepped toward him.  "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?"

            Severus brought his gaze to her fingertips, which were glistening with her juices.  "Did you need any help with that?"

She raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.  "With what?"

Severus took a step forward and extended his hand, letting his fingers brush Minerva's lower abdomen.  ""With this."

Minerva quivered at his touch.  Before she could recover, Severus had brought his hand up to her cheek and drawn her face to his.  Their lips met with out moving for a moment, just feeling the wild spirit of the forest flowing through them, before Minerva could stand it no longer and kissed him ravenously.  Severus responded in kind.

Minerva's fingers quickly found buttons and fastenings, undressing him with much less care than she had done herself, while Severus's hands roamed over her body, cupping her breasts, rubbing across her back, sliding down her sides and across her thighs.

Finally just as naked—and just as aroused—as Minerva was, Severus laid her down in the soft grass of the clearing.  Overhead the half-moon glowed it's pearly white, and the stars twinkled merrily as they witnessed the unusual sight—Minerva McGonagall's wild side.


End file.
